


Di solito è più facile

by AkaneMikael



Series: Da qui in poi [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Seb, Singapore GP, poor my dear
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Di solito è più facile archiviare, superare, affrontare i problemi e trovare la via per risolverli. Di solito è più facile riuscire a fare tabula rasa e a spuntarla. Ma ora la testa vuole solo esplodere e mano a mano che Seb va avanti ha sempre più voglia di sparire, di smettere, di cancellarsi. Ad impedirglielo è solo Lewis.





	Di solito è più facile

**Author's Note:**

> questa serie è un crescendo emotivo che è partito dal demenziale e finisce con una serietà incredibile. Il GP è quello di Singapore e lì la strategia Ferrari è come sempre al top, a pagarne le conseguenze è Seb il quale sembra sempre più sul limite e lo si vede dalle espressioni che fa. Ma Lewis è sempre lì per lui a sostenerlo in tutti i modi e a fare di tutto per lui. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

DI SOLITO È PIÙ FACILE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb561.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb553.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb552.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb558.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb559.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb560.jpg)

\- Dio Seb hai una faccia... -   
\- Beh, le qualifiche han fatto schifo! - Sbotto subito.   
\- Ok ma non è la prima volta che non ti vanno bene, non ti vedo sempre così... - Com’è diplomatico. Mi tocco la fronte e me la strofino.   
\- Mi sta esplodendo la testa! - Commento a denti stretti, poco dopo le sue dita mi massaggiano le tempie in modo circolare e leggero, così sospiro e lascio giù le mani mantenendo gli occhi chiusi.   
\- Dovresti mangiare. - Dice dolcemente, percepisco che si è messo in ginocchio sul letto proprio dietro di me. Mi sta lì e mi massaggia le tempie.   
\- No non riesco a mettere niente nello stomaco ora. -   
\- Stai rivivendo tutto il percorso per capire come farlo meglio domani? - Come mi conosce bene.   
Faccio un sorrisino. Ha il potere di non irritarmi, quando sono in questo stato di solito sono irritato da tutto, ma non da lui.   
\- Sì, ma sono distratto dai problemi che abbiamo nel team. - Silenzio. - Non sta andando bene da un po’, non è sempre così, ma ci sono volte che proprio non funziona, non ci capiamo, non li capiamo, non ci ascoltano ed io... poi ne faccio le spese! - Poi mi rendo conto che così sembra che scarico le colpe su tutti quanti e ricordo gli insegnamenti di mio padre. Prenditi le tue responsabilità. - Ho sbagliato io, lo so. Non dico che è colpa degli altri, però ad un certo punto non mi hanno ascoltato ed io... - Stringo le labbra e torno a tendermi e così le sue mani scivolano sulla mia faccia e lievi come ali di farfalle mi carezzano le palpebre e poi le labbra.   
\- Sssss... - Mormora piano. Io mi zittisco anche se vorrei gridare.   
La testa esplode, non so come fare per stare meglio.  
Di solito è più facile. Vedo i miei errori e trovo il modo per superarli. Ma oggi non ci riesco perché capisco che ci sono delle incomprensioni fra noi piloti ed il team e non deve essere così.   
\- Ora voglio che ti rilassi. - Mormora piano con voce conciliante.   
\- Non è facile. - Rispondo con le sue dita che cercano di zittirmi.   
\- Comincia con lo stare zitto! - Ribatte. Io ridacchio perché cerca di non essere polemico ma lo irrito quando rispondo tanto.   
\- Respira. - Ricomincia. - Piano e profondamente. Ispira. - io lo faccio e sento che lo fa con me. - Espira. - E la sua voce dolce e tenera mi piace per questo esercizio.   
Eseguo senza ribattere più e piano piano mi sento meglio. Le sue dita premono piano piano sul viso come se me lo massaggiasse, poi scende sulla nuca e sul collo e continua questo percorso che non sono proprio massaggi veri e propri quanto lievi carezze che mi riempiono di brividi di piacere. Continua così fino a che le sue labbra carnose sfiorano uno dei miei orecchi.   
Oddio questa cosa qua mi fa impazzire.   
Mi respira piano sull’orecchio e sa che mi piace da morire. Ma proprio tanto.   
Così poi il mal di testa è dimenticato e giro la testa verso di lui, schiudo le labbra e catturo le sue che rimangono lì con un mezzo sorriso sopra. Mi aspettava ed io arrivo.   
Lewis si schiude per me e mi accoglie, le labbra si intrecciano, ci succhiamo a vicenda per poi venirci incontro con le lingue.   
Le sue mani scivolano giù alla vita da sotto le mie braccia, afferra la maglia e tira su. Ci separiamo per permettergli di togliermela del tutto e prima di rituffarci uno sull’altro, si toglie anche lui la sua rimanendo seduto sui suoi talloni sul letto.   
Quando lo guardo rimanere a torso nudo mi lecco le labbra, mi alzo e gli vado incontro con le ginocchia, senza respirare troppo riprendo possesso della sua bocca.   
Lui mi prende per la vita, scivola davanti, slaccia i pantaloni e me li abbassa appena per poter arrivare sotto i boxer alla mia erezione, inizia a masturbarmi mentre continuiamo a baciarci ed io vorrei perdermi immediatamente in lui con urgenza, ma al tempo stesso adoro la dolcezza e la lentezza con cui si prende cura di me.   
Così lo lascio fare.   
Lascio che la sua bocca scenda sul mio corpo, lascio che si accucci davanti a me e che arrivi là dove la sua mano ha già fatto un più che buon lavoro.   
Lo guardo dall’alto in questa posizione che mi fa impazzire, giù su gomiti e ginocchia e accompagno la sua testa contro il mio inguine e devo proprio ammettere che il suo modo di prendersi cura di me è ineccepibile.   
  
\- Vorrei sapere come mai un semplice massaggio rilassante è finito col sesso... - Commento poi ridacchiando mentre le dita percorrono la sua schiena dalle scapole alle sue meravigliose curve del sedere.   
Ogni tanto mi perdo a guardare come stanno bene i nostri corpi, le nostre pelli di colore così diverso.   
\- Perché è il modo migliore che abbiamo per comunicare! - Risponde lui ridacchiando a sua volta.   
Si spinge verso di me risalendo con la testa per guardarmi e mi regala questa espressione maliziosa che adoro troppo.   
\- Quello più profondo vorrai dire! - Ed io non posso essere da meno se si parla di battute. Lewis scoppia a ridere e appoggia il viso contro il mio, ridiamo insieme per poi risalire di nuovo:   
\- A giudicare da come le spari direi che stai meglio! - Così piano piano smettiamo di fare i dementi, intreccia le gambe alle mie.   
\- Molto grazie a te. - dico piano come quando devo essere serio. I suoi occhi brillano sapendo che sto meglio.   
\- Tanto so che domani farai una di quelle gare che zittiranno tutti. A mio discapito probabilmente... - Sorrido, a volte essere fidanzati e diretti rivali è complicato.   
\- Come se non so che mi romperai le palle come sempre! - Lewis ride ancora, ma mi bacia.   
\- Domani la vedranno tutti. -   
\- Sicuramente farò del mio meglio. - Che è tutto ciò che posso fare, ma non mollo. Oh certo che non mollo.   
Mi devono ammazzare per farmi mollare.   
  
  
Il mio meglio non è bastato, del resto se si fanno scelte di merda come può essere il contrario?   
Io davvero ormai penso sia finita.   
Non dovevamo sbagliare Monza e questa ancora meno.  
Abbiamo sei gare e dobbiamo vincerle tutte.   
Non si può, non succederà mai che Lewis non ne vince almeno una e comunque vincerne così tante ma come si potrebbe fare?   
Certo che lotterò comunque, certo che darò il mio meglio, ma se se ne escono con strategie geniali come quelle di oggi come si fa?   
La testa torna a martellarmi e mi sento prosciugato, demoralizzato.   
Io non ci credo più a dispetto da quello che ho dovuto dire, perché io sono Sebastian Vettel, non mollo mai, sono pragmatico, guardo avanti e fino alla fine non mollo.   
E non sono uno che dice basta è finita, non sono uno che è depresso, non sono uno che si abbatte, non sono uno debole.  
Per cui Sebastian Vettel deve fare del suo meglio, sempre, anche se le strategie non funzionano, anche se il clima è tesissimo e non siamo più una famiglia.  
Vedo Kimi e penso che tratteranno anche me così appena arriva uno più vincente e promettente e di prospettiva.   
Ma d’altro canto capisco la questione, capisco tutto, capisco tutti.  
Kimi non è un Val che puoi maltrattarlo ed usarlo come sostegno al primo pilota.   
Kimi è stato un grande pilota con una grande carriera. Non puoi sotterrarlo solo perché non è in lista per il mondiale.   
Però al tempo stesso da soli non si vince.   
Non sanno gestirci e la soluzione che hanno trovato è stata scaricarlo così.   
Scuoto la testa amaro.  
Succederà anche a me, solo che spero di vincere almeno un mondiale in rossa, non per me, ne ho già vinti 4, sono felice così. E nemmeno per competere con Lewis, lo preferisco nelle mie coperte.   
Lo voglio vincere per Michael, mi ha detto che avrei vinto con la Ferrari e non lo voglio deludere.   
Lui aveva scelto me fra me e Nico. Lui ci credeva.   
Ed io lo sto deludendo.   
‘Ho bisogno di te’  
Scrivo a Lewis.   
Ma non l’ho nemmeno spedito che subito mi scrive lui.   
‘Ti aspetto sul retro, sbrigati!’  
Guardo il cellulare e guardo il mio bagaglio in mano, tiro fuori il labbro e alzo le spalle.   
Lui mi legge sempre nel pensiero.   
Non esito un solo secondo, prendo e sguscio via prima che se ne accorga qualcuno.  
Quando salgo nella macchina nera e grossa so che ci sarà un vetro oscurante fra l’autista e gli ospiti dietro e so che altri vetri sono altrettanto oscurati.  
Entro e Lewis bussa sul vetro dando il permesso di andare, così lo guardo e finalmente non ci sono persone di mezzo, media, piloti, team manager, membri vari, addetti. Non c’è nessuno.  
Solo io e lui ed una musica bassa che viene trasmessa dalle casse dell’auto noleggiata.   
Sorride dolcemente.   
\- Ho letto dopo che ti ho scritto. - Dice riferendosi al messaggio.   
\- Non è andata esattamente come pensavo... - Dico subito appoggiando la testa all’indietro e sprofondando nel sedile comodo, lui mi prende la mano e la stringe.  
\- Con l’errore delle gomme che avete fatto è tanto essere arrivato terzo, hai fatto del tuo meglio con quello che avevi oggi. - è meraviglioso come tira sempre fuori il lato positivo.  
Fuori da quel posto non è più il mio rivale, non è più Lewis Hamilton, è solo il mio Lew che mi sostiene e tira fuori il lato positivo.   
Dolcemente la sua mano si intreccia alla mia e dolcemente lo accetto mentre mi appoggio a lui, scivolando nel sedile fino a che la mia testa arriva sulla sua spalla. Chiudo gli occhi, la sua bocca mi bacia la fronte.   
Oggi è lui quello forte.   
A volte lo sono io, a volte lo è lui.   
\- Sono fiero di te perché nel casino che avete là dietro e con gli errori che fate non molli mai e fai sempre il meglio che puoi in quella gara. Alla fine comunque andrà non avrai rimpianti per te stesso. -   
\- A parte gare come la Germania per esempio... - Commento ironico, lui ridacchia.   
\- Tutti facciamo errori, non siamo computer programmati e non corriamo sui binari. Rischiamo la vita, là fuori va tutto così veloce che la capacità di pensiero non è sempre lucida. Vorresti essere sempre pronto e perfetto, ma non si può sempre. -   
Lo sentirei parlare per ore e a lui piace parlare, è un pochino logorroico e lo lascio fare mentre l’auto ci porta in giro per la splendida Singapore notturna, non so nemmeno dove sinceramente.   
\- Non devi festeggiare? - Sorride.   
\- Ho detto che ero così stanco che volevo solo correre a buttarmi su un letto. - Il che poi è vero, ma non sanno che ci andrà con me.   
\- Devo scrivere ad Hannah che arriverò domani in serata. - Il fuso orario è nostro amico visto che in Europa sono indietro di diverse ore. Guadagneremo mezza giornata e vivremo una notte più lunga.   
A volte lo fa. A volte mi prende e mi porta via.   
\- Devi scrivere ad Hannah che tornerai martedì perché hai impegni importantissimi in Ferrari per parlare dei casini che avete fatto e capire come uscirne. - Il che è plausibile, ma mi hanno detto di staccare due giorni. Sorrido.   
\- Cosa hai in mente? - Chiedo tirando su la testa verso la sua, appoggio il mento alla sua spalla e lo guardo, lui sorride sornione e qua sembra quello più grande, che effettivamente è.   
Rimane dolce, ma mi sento il piccolo in compagnia del grande. Mi sento curato da lui.   
Per un momento un dubbio mi assale:   
\- Mica mi porti a Montecarlo nello stesso palazzo di Nico! - Non sarebbe gran ché come coccola!  
Lewis ride e già solo questo mi fa stare meglio. Continua a ridere per me, non importa dove mi porti.   
\- Non ti devo mica punire! - Che bravo!   
\- Oddio dipende dal concetto di punizione... - Da come riesco a scherzare capisce che sto meglio vicino a lui e si sente sicuramente sollevato, lo conosco.   
\- Domani devo fare un servizio con la Puma in Thailandia, non ci metterò molto, poi possiamo prenderci un giorno e mezzo per fare i piccioncini a Bangkok e tu hai bisogno di staccare la spina e non pensare più, di divertirti come un matto, fare l’idiota, giocare e fare sesso tutto il giorno. -   
\- Specie l’ultima parte. - Rispondo riappoggiando la testa alla sua spalla. Sto decisamente meglio così. La testa mi dà tregua e i problemi in Ferrari e Formula 1 stanno sbiadendo. Rimane tutto là ma quando tornerò non saranno scappati.   
\- Non puoi pensare e ripensare a tutti i tuoi errori e a quello che dovete fare diversamente. Non puoi vivere solo di quello. Tu vai in fissa quando non va come vuoi, ma non è sano. Devi staccare, devi fare qualcosa di divertente, di diverso. - Suppongo abbia ragione, ho questo piccolo difetto caratteriale.   
Sembra poi che non me ne importi perché scherzo e sono auto ironico o magari riesco ad essere composto e freddo, ma poi dentro di me ci rimugino e non lascio andare.   
\- Fammi vedere come si fa. - Rispondo alla fine invece di oppormi e di ricominciare con le mie lagne sul mondiale.   
Sorride vittorioso e mi bacia la testa di nuovo stringendo la presa sulla mia mano.   
\- Vieni via con me e te lo mostro. -   
\- Sai... - Dico poi inseguendo questo pensiero fugace. - Ora ne ho davvero così abbastanza, in questo momento, che se mi proponessi di scappare e far perdere per sempre le nostre tracce dalla faccia della Terra e vivere insieme una vita normale, lo farei. - Ovviamente logicamente parlando è impossibile.   
Sono padre ed adoro le mie figlie e lui adora la sua famiglia e poi vivremmo coi nostri non pochi soldi di rendita e ci divertiremmo perché con lui è impossibile il contrario e saprebbero nel giro di subito dove siamo e che siamo insieme.   
Però idealmente parlando lo farei, ora.   
Subito.   
Mi solleva il viso con la mano fino a che mi guarda di nuovo, mi carezza il labbro col pollice dolcemente. Amo quando mi guarda così.   
\- Non tentarmi. - Non è di certo la risposta che pensavo.   
Mi colpisce e lo bacio, mi immergo nella sua bocca morbida e per un momento lo sogno. Io e lui insieme in Africa dove non ci sono collegamenti col mondo, dove nessuno ci conosce, dove non sanno chi siamo, in mezzo ai lemuri a costruire sculture di legno, cantare, ballare, suonare e scopare tutto il giorno adottando dei figli. Tutti di colore perché ormai il colore della sua pelle fa parte di me.   
Penso lo stia immaginando anche lui da come rimane sulla mia bocca.   
\- Un giorno, magari. Quando non correremo più e non saremo più nessuno. - Dico poi tornando alla realtà, come sempre il più realista.   
Mi bacia ancora.   
\- Quando vuoi. - E lui non ci rifletterebbe un secondo, perché lui è quello emotivo e sentimentale. Lui è quello che rivoluzionerebbe tutta la sua vita per amore.   
\- Intanto portami via. - Concludo tornando alla sua spalla, al suo collo, alla sua mano sulla mia. Alla sua bocca sulla mia fronte.   
Portami via che non voglio essere Sebastian Vettel il pilota di Formula uno che è in un bel casino nel mondiale.   
Voglio solo essere Seb, il Seb di Lew.   
Per oggi e per domani lo sarò.   



End file.
